Jeg Hohn
General Jeg Hohn (CC: 33/4/4,251 - CC: 33/4/4,315), also known as King Eunuch, was an imperial eunuch general of Sayerthenn born in Sukaar, as well as a nameless child of this Earth. He was a power-hungry, ambitious, and dangerous man who came to be the Blue King of Sayerthenn in all but name, expanding the country's borders through the conquest of Ane Polki, Yentenne, the Plains, and Lafafarro. He made the God King of Garlenn bow down to him, explored distant regions of the world, and sold the City of Rod. History: Initially, Jeg Hohn was a Varona (Sukaari: "Goodlord") within the Sugareyh Ormosor, the Black Seahorses, a terrorist group committed to causing a violent revolution in Sukaar. He led the Sun Bear Cell, which was discovered by a magaye posing as a member of the cell (tipped off by the Blood Children). Jeg Hohn, and many of his companions were captured, and sent to the Blue City. Hohn was brainwashed, and became but a minor eunuch in the Wet Blue King's court. The capture of the Sun Bear Cell began the 4th Sayerthenner Civil War, and Hohn's knowledge of Sukaar, and the Black Seahorses allowed him to rise to power soon after the ascension of the Handsome Blue King. Jeg Hohn was able to consolidate power, and organized a coup, seizing power for himself, and turning the Handsome Blue King into his puppet. His first action was to order the assassination of Elektros Gaulstone, son of Albech Gaulstone, and leader of the Blood Children in Sayerthenn. He scattered them, and led an inquisition to hunt the rest of them down. Ironically, they were able to maintain a sizable presence only in Sukaar. They would rise again centuries later, but have never been able to grow in size within Sayerthenn to the same level as before Jeg Hohn's ascension. Jeg Hohn was not a king, and so could not have Royal Magaye (but also did not trust them), so instead he surrounded himself with Imperial Paladins, and had them lead his Imperial Blue Army, rather than the Royal Bluestone Army that Sayerthenn previously utilized. He began an expansionist period in Sayerthenn, first setting his sights on the Ane Polki of the Crescent Blue Mountains. He conquered their capital of Gra'Polk Sse, and then commited the Tragedy at the Temple of Tears. The site of the tragedy, Mount Hohn, was named in his honor. Having had much knowledge of the world, Jeg Hohn was able to make quick work of the Yentenners, the Plainsmen, and the Lavafarers. He forged alliances with the rulers of Western Parthalenn, and made profitable trade deals with them. Jeg Hohn, and the Handsome Blue King visited Farbdak, and the God King bowed to them both. Jeg Hohn wrote extensively about the Halfhorn Helm. On his return trip, the Eunuch King crossed through the Sayelic Great-Sea, the Great Dragonshield, made landfall in Myar of the Kinglands, and crossed the Tarttesian Ocean before landing on Horse Isle. There, he sold back the City of Rod to its people as "Deynaar," for $ - 8,999,999, and a statue of him was built upon it, and its bay, the Bay of Hohn, was named for him. Jeg Hohn gave power to the House of Kaalororsi, giving them Sunrise Harbor, and they too built a statue in his honor. Hohn gathered from the chieftains, kings, and priests of Western Parthalenn that the King of Murusai's Bay had fearsome lightning powers, and had caused the Storm of Storms. He had also come to believe that the Storm of Storms had been the cause of the frozen hurricanes like Al Kalar, which now ravaged Sayerthenn. "The Goodlord Lohth, Grügohr of the House of Knoll, said that he witnessed this so-called 'Storm of Storms' whilst out on a hunting trip at the ripe old age of fourteen. His friends and his father turned to screaming statues before him, and the forest there is forever frozen in time. He survived only by the skin of his teeth, or rather, the skin of his feet, as he stood over a chasm 10 meters deep, which was soon to fill with boiling water that went on to electrocute over 1,000,000, or more, animals and people. A psychic goodlord, Geb Medweldloriha, was blinded and deafened by the storm, and can only now communicate in psychic garble. Through his eyes I saw the sky shatter like a stone tablet crashing down, cracks splintering across its surface in the form of lightning bolts as thick as mountains. Maerk Doralth lost his right arm, and only survived through the use of the blackest of magicks... This event must not be allowed to happen again. Not here, not there, not anywhere, not ever again... And only '''I' can prevent it''." — Jeg Hohn at the Bloodless Coup He sent the full naval force of Sayerthenn to Marr Sai's Town, and conquered it within a month. King Sous then led his followers into the Termite Tunnel, and began his "Realist Movement" (from royal, and leal). Hohn had his blue mage Fuhnf Xaar cause a massive dragonstir on the Termite Tunnel, bringing it down as a massive cave-in on the boy-King Sous. This destroyed Gra'Polk Sse, as well as much of the Termite Tunnel. He began his return trip to Sayerthenn about six months later, after Murusai's Bay was finally fully under his control. He went through the Termite Tunnel, clearing debris, and once again making the tunnel passable. This took several months. After passing the Termite Town, Jeg Hohn's army was attacked by realist survivors of the dragonstir, who had somehow gotten their hands on a wooly mammoth (they had actually stolen it from a Farnorthern slave trader/tailor down the Mountain Pass who had come to Yentenne to sell slaves), and now had hundreds of Irrinisians fighting alongside them. The Irrinisians were told that Jeg Hohn had caused the dragonstir, motivating them to fight. After the Battle of the Tunnel, Jeg Hohn, three of his blue mages, sixteen soldiers, and a single surviving rebel, King Sous' nephew, Mesmer, made it to Yentenne. There they recovered for several months while Mesmer was brutalized, and brainwashed into thinking that Jeg Hohn had saved his life, and that Sous endangered it by allowing him to lead a rebellion. Mesmer was not fooled however. A blue mage, Ha Ik, had decided that crossing the Hungry Sea so that they could have access to the Mountain Road by going up the Scorpion's Road was their best course of action, since otherwise they would have to cross hundreds of kilometers of the most desolate territory in Sayerthenn to get to the Blue City. Ha Ik was correct, but Mesmer only saw opportunity. He shipwrecked them on Horseshoe Isle, an isle full of Horsers (and worshippers of Iksas from the Dragonfoot) leal to Sayerthenn. As a result, many of them hated Jeg Hohn for selling Horse Isle back to the Horsers. Not expecting an old man, but rather a young eunuch-looking man, the Horseshoers killed Ha Ik instead of Jeg Hohn, who they surmised was a blue mage. Mesmer, feeling guilty, decided to go along with this while Jeg Hohn recovered. The other two blue mages, Fuhnf Xaar, and Mo Ka Ma So Ko were treated well, and urged to install a worthy successor to the Wet Blue King. When Jeg Hohn recovered, they all made their way across the Hungry Sea. Mesmer wondered why Jeg Hohn had not yet ordered his blue mages to kill him. At the Temple of the Blue King, Jeg Hohn told him that once, he had too been a rebel. "Boy. I too have been a rebel. When I was your age, early in the Year of the Seven Shogun, I was a varona of the Sugareyh Ormosor, the Black Seahorses. We wanted an independent Sukaar, free of Sayerthenner rule. Just as our finder, King Cog Cohni, had envisioned. My cell was found out, and the Wet Blue King had us all beaten, and had us all made to think as leal subjects. I willingly became a eunuch. I took away the possibility of ever having a son of my own. I gave my life to a cause that I had previously been disgusted by. And... and I'm proud of it. I took the broken realm of the Wet Blue King, and made it my own. I expanded its borders, strengthened the blue mages, and gave pride to millions of people in a country that I had once judged to be savage, and barbaric. But that country built this statue. That country defeated mine, yours, that of the Ane Polki, that of the Yentenners, and it so permanently affected those men on that isle that they came here, and abandoned their homeland. That is what this country is. Better to work with it, than against it, I say." — Jeg Hohn Mesmer, Jeg Hohn, Fuhnf Xaar, Mo Ka Ma So Ko, and twelve soldiers made their way to the Mountain Road. They passed the River Moon almost three years after Fuhnf Xaar's dragonstir. Jeg Hohn made his way through Sayerthenn proper, and was greeted with parades, cheering, feasts, and great banquets in his honor. He was beloved, and his return was full of glory. On his return to the Blue City, Jeg Hohn fell from the long bridges, dying on impact. The blue mages followed his orders, and assassinated the Handsome Blue King, installing Mesmer as the Handsome Blue King's successor, the Stormless Blue King.Category:Nameless children Category:Characters Category:Military History Category:History